A head restraint for a vehicle interior seat may be a fixed integrated head restraint design or an adjustable and removable head restraint design. A fixed integrated head restraint is formed integrally with the vehicle seat back as a portion thereof. An integrated head restraint is neither removable nor adjustable.
An adjustable and removable head restraint design generally includes two metal guide rods with serrations thereon, which are respectively coupled with two sleeves located along the top surface of the vehicle seat back. Such a design allows for various height positions at regular intervals defined by the serrations formed upon each of the respective guide rods.